Prior actuating devices for displacing a control device including a valve, a gate valve, or the like, in particular for use in oil or gas production systems comprise a motor-gear unit containing a corresponding electric drive. However, such actuating devices may have a large structural design and many complex components. Additionally, such actuating devices are costly and have inaccurate torque control and correspondingly poor regulation of the controlled device, such as a valve.